Wake
by DizzyNun
Summary: "I'm crashing here tonight." the shark-boy said, voice scratchy and sleepy. Haruka narrowed his eyes and nodded. He didn't even brother to argue with him, it wasn't the first time he'd spent the night. His nightly visits were practically a ritual now. RinHarukaRin


Warnings: Currently rated T for language and some minor fluffy slash.

**Wake**

Three AM

Early morning hours irritated Haruka a bit, just the slightest bit. Covered by his blanket, still half asleep, he felt that warm body slip behind him, and cling tightly to his back. This always occurred between the last traces of night and the first signs of dawn.

"I'm crashing here tonight." the shark-boy said, voice scratchy and sleepy. Haruka narrowed his eyes and nodded. He didn't even brother to argue with him, it wasn't the first time he'd spent the night. His nightly visits were practically a ritual now. Haruka couldn't remember when it all started. One night, there was this warmth and this ticklish breath on his neck, and Haruka knew immediately who his unbidden quest was.

Rin stirred behind him, sliding his long, calloused fingers underneath Haruka's shirt, caressing his skin absentmindedly. Haruka moved his legs a bit, feeling how Rin adjusted himself to him self completely, his built limbs building a unity with Haruka's own.

Haruka sighed. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry."

Rin huffed hot breath in his ear then he rubbed his nose up and down his neck, as if it was itchy, and he was too lazy to scratch it with his hand. Sometimes Rin's hand would gently brush softly over the front of his boxers, as if unintentionally. Haruka shuddered and tried to turn around, but Rin wouldn't let him, like always. Haruka frowned. He longed to hold Rin, to look into his eyes, but Rin held him firmly in place. As if turning around would destroy the moment of solitude. This contact was precious to Haruka, so if Rin didn't want him to overstep the borderline, he wouldn't. This was the only time when he didn't have to think of Rin as his constant rival, and when all of his worries and fears seemed small and meaningless. They lied in silence, half awake and still half asleep, listening to each others rhythmic breathing.

Haruka soon drifted back into a deeper sleep and when his alarm went off, he was fully awake, and alone in his bed again. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if he dreamed the whole visit. He felt cold without the additional warmth against his back and he, in some insane way, missed it a lot.

Early mornings never made sense.

Haruka felt irritable even when soaking in the tub. His mood had not improved by the time Makoto forced him out to get ready for school. During the joint practices he would often stare at Rin, but the other pretended not to notice his lingering gaze. Haruka's feelings for Rin unnerved Haruka a lot because he couldn't tell where they stood since the rest of the day everything would go back to normal.

Haruka felt more and more frustrated, his mask of indifference started to crack. His fowl mood perplexed his friends, and caused Makoto to be unbearably protective. Not even swim practice could ease his conflicted mind. He decided, while drifting lazily on his back, that he had to confront Rin about their "relationship" if he could call it that.

He'd talk to Rin tonight.

That night Haruka woke up at three o'clock because he was freezing. Rin had left the window open and was hogging the sheets. Haruka couldn't believe he slept through his arrival. He frowned at him. Rin was getting better and better at breaking and entering into his house. That early in the morning Haruka was nowhere near being rational so he did the one thing he could do. Getting up he opened the window wider so the breeze would come in more although he was freezing. He then yanked the blankets off Rin.

Haruka smirked impishly as a shirtless Rin huddled into a ball when the cold air hit him.

"Damnit! You are such a sadist, Haru!" Rin groaned trying to grab the blankets from him, but Haruka easily evaded his groping hands, pulling the blankets out of his reach until he sneezed. Rin's rage quickly disappeared.

" Shit! You're not sick… are you?" Rin asked roughly, trying to mask his concern. He slowly reached out to caress Haruka's forehead. As Haruka watched his hand move closer, almost as though it was in slow motion, he felt a tingle of fear race up his spine. They were both wide awake now, neither one of them could hide behind the veil of sleepiness. Haruka didn't know how to react to his intense emotions. Despite his eagerness for Rin's touch, he was afraid what he might do if Rin did actually touch him. Afraid he might scare him away and then he'd be alone.

He stamped down his fear when he saw the same uncertainty reflected in Rin's eyes. He watched stunned as Rin drew back. He quickly caught Rin's hand in a gentle grip before he could retreat. There was so many thing he had to say, so many questions left unanswered, but none of that mattered anymore because he was finally sure about one thing.

"Rin, I like you." Haruka whispered gently, affectionately. Startled ruby eyes flew to meet gentle blue. Haruka's mouth twitched slightly at his red face. He never seen Rin so flustered in his entire life. Rin slowly looked down, and swallowed hard.

"No. I can't-"

From somewhere underneath the blankets came the sound of Rin's cell phone vibrating.

"Rin…" Haruka breathed softly.

Rin turned away from his soft plea and searched throughout the bed for his cell phone. Haruka stood there staring helplessly at him. His rejection echoing and reechoing in his head.

Rin answered his phone once he found it. "You better have a good reason for calling me this late, Nitori." he snapped. Rin was completely still as gentle boy nervously explained himself.

Rin sighed. "Thanks for the heads up, Nitori. I own you one." Rin said then he hung up.

"I have to go." Rin said quietly. "The hall director caught me sneaking out. If I don't back soon, I'll be in serious trouble."

Rin turned away so he wouldn't have look at his hurt face. He gathered his scattered belongings and slowly climbed out the window, Hakura's clear blue eyes gazing steadily at him. Haruka wanted to be furious. He wanted to hate Rin for leading him on, but when he saw Rin's face, his heart sank.

He looked like he going to cry.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I'm a bastard for ending it with such a cheap cliff hanger. I do apologize. This story started off as a fluffy oneshot, but I just couldn't write a simply, happy love story. It just felt so cheesy... and too easy. Now it is completely angsty….so..yeah… It's going to be one of those stories. Thanks for reading. Feedback feeds my soul. I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
